The present invention relates to thermal protection systems for launch vehicles in general, and to such systems for reusable launch vehicles in particular.
When a launch vehicle returns to the Earth's atmosphere from an orbital or suborbital path, the skin of the vehicle is subjected to atmospheric drag resulting in the application of thermal loads to the exterior of the vehicle. Expendable launch vehicles, that is launch vehicles which are used only once, may employ ablative coatings or heat shields which are consumed on vehicle re-entry. Reusable space vehicles, such as the United States Space Shuttle, achieve thermal protection by the use of costly tiles and blankets. Although the reusable tile and blanket thermal system is not consumed on reentry, it may be damaged and hence must be carefully inspected and maintained after each flight. This process is time-consuming and costly.
What is needed is a thermal protection system for a reusable launch vehicle which is protective of the vehicle during re-entry, but which is readily removed and replaced for rapid turnaround and ready launch.